Nickelodeon Survivior
by ShadowGIR
Summary: The Nick team V.S. the Toon Team


Nicktoon Survivor  
  
Nick Team  
Angelica--Rugrats  
Tommy--Rugrats  
Phil--Rugrats  
Twister--Rocket Power  
Reggie--Rocket Power  
Ginger--As told by Ginger  
Courtney--As Told by Ginger  
Carl--As told by Ginger  
Hoodsy--As Told By Ginger  
Blake--As Told By Ginger  
  
Toon Team  
Zim--Invader Zim  
Gir-- Invader Zim  
Dib-- Invader Zim  
CatDog--CatDog  
Spongebob--Spongebob  
Patrick-- Spongebob  
Sandy-- Spongebob  
Otto-- Rocket Power  
Sam/Squid-- Rocket Power  
Squidward --Spongebob  
  
Day1 ( Toon Team)  
  
(The teams are trying to get to camp.)   
  
Otto: Sandy! you are reading the compass wrong.  
  
Sandy: Shut Up ye city sliker! I know what I'm doing.  
  
Zim: Hand the compass to me Earth monkeys!  
  
Gir: I like the Scary Monkey Show!  
  
Zim: Shut Up Gir.  
  
Gir: Say hi to Pig everybody! (holds up stuffed pig)  
  
(Nick Team)  
  
Courtney: What are we doing here? Why can't we have Winston drive us to camp? I hope they have a massuse my feet are getting tired.  
  
Ginger: What are you talking about?  
  
Tommy: Let's go on an adventure.  
  
Twister: We are on an adventure you little monkey!  
  
Tommy: Iam not a monkey!  
  
Courtney: IT'S SO HOT AT HERE!! AAAAAHHHH I BROKE A NAIL!!! (Drops water jug she was carrying on ground and water spills everywhere)  
  
Everyone: (Stares)  
  
Blake: Coutney! You just dropped a whole gallon of water!!  
  
Coutney: What? You can't tell me that that jug of water was more important than my nail!  
  
(Toon Team)  
  
Patrick: (Looking through wrong end of telescope) I see something!  
  
Spongebob: WHAT IS IT PATRICK?  
  
Patrick: A plunger.  
  
Everyone: A plunger?  
  
Patrick: Yep, a plunger!  
  
Squidward: Give me that! (Takes telescope away & looks through the right end) That's not a plunger, It's our camp you nimrod!  
  
Patrick: oh YAY! WE'RE AT CAMP!!!  
  
G.I.R: WWWHHHHEEEEEHHHHHHHOOO!! (Jumps in water) I'm rustin'!   
  
Patrick: Need some oil?  
  
G.I.R: I don't need it I don't need it! (Runs to find stuff for hut)  
  
(Nick Camp)  
  
Coutney:YAY! We're Here!   
  
Ginger: Are you ok Coutney.  
  
Coutney: of couse  
  
Reggie: We will have to go on hike to find stuff for our hut.  
  
Coutney: In platfom shoes and capri pants? Not an opion! (Walks away and sits on a log with her nose in the air) Humph!  
  
Reggie: Okay forget her. She's got my vote if we go to tribal council!  
  
(Rest of team goes off to find stuff for hut)  
  
(Toon Team)  
  
G.I.R: (Comes back with sticks)   
  
Zim: good work G.I.R. Now G.I.R get me some leaves and I'll you a piggy when we win.  
  
G.I.R We are going to win?  
  
Zim: Yes!   
  
G.I.R: Oh! I understand.  
  
Zim: You don't really.  
  
G.I.R: Yes!... wait minute... no.  
  
Zim: (sighs)  
  
(mean while Dib is telling Otto about Zim)  
  
Dib: Did you see Zim dosen't he look werid to you? I mean the green skin and all? He's an alien man!  
  
Otto: Maybe it's a skin condition.  
  
Dib: That's what the kids at Skool say.  
  
Otto: Any way if you want to see an alien, look at that big, pink loser over there trying to make a tee-pee out of rocks.  
  
(Meanwhile Patrick is trying to build a tee-pee out of rocks, but with little or no sucsess)  
  
Patrick: It won't work! I'm gonna' let the team down!  
  
Otto: (comes up to Patrick) Um, dude we're a making a hut.  
  
Patrick: Oh, Okay. (walks away)  
  
(Nick Team)  
  
Courtney: We got mail! While you guys were out doing like, stuff I found this! (Holds up note about reward challenge) May be it's a note about a massuse.  
  
Angelica: Courtney you are so my style!  
  
Courtney: Why thank you, you little twisted brat! Now, where do we drop off our laudrey.  
  
Carl: There is no laundry! Oh, and that log you were sitting on, I found simease earthworms!  
  
Courtney: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Now I'm really going to half to do my laundry!  
  
Hoodsy: First off, we wash our clothes in the lake, Second, that notes about the reward challenge!  
  
Countney: How uncivilized, I wonder if they have any hot tubs around here. (Goes off looking for hot tub leaving note behind)  
  
Twister: I can't read this! There's too many big words!  
  
Reggie: I'll read it! (reads it to rest of team)  
  
(Toon Team)  
  
G.I.R: I was playing in...out there with Pig & saw this mail box thing and there was a note in it and, and, here is--KABOOM--(G.I.R's head Explodes)  
  
Cat: Um...Is he going be all right?  
  
Zim: Yes, his head always explodes when he get's confused. It will come back in about 5 minutes.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
G.I.R: WWWHHHHHEEEHHHHOOOOO! What's the note say?  
  
Zim: It's about the reward challenge.  
  
G.I.R: Can I listen to it?  
  
Zim: No, we have to leave for the challenge right now.  
  
G.I.R: Oh, I understand.  
  
(REWARD CHALLENGE)  
  
The Toon Team who wears blue gets on their mat.  
  
The Nick Team which wears red get on their mat too.  
  
Coutney:I hate red. Can't we have purple?  
  
June: Blame Henry, he picked out the colors.  
  
Henry: HUH?   
  
June: Ok in todays challenge you get macthes. You will have to work together.  
Each team will have to jump off a 12 story rock, into a lake.  
  
Coutney: did you say jump!  
  
June: Please don't interupt Coutney. Now as I was saying After you jump off the rock you will have to walk across buring stones.  
  
Coutney: WHAT!  
  
June:(sighs) When you are done cheer your Team mates on. Toons ready GO!  
  
(The Toon Team gets every body off the rock is in the lake)  
  
G.I.R: I rustin'!!  
  
Zim: Good thing I bathed in paste before the challenge!  
  
(Nick team)   
  
(Courtney & Angelica are slowing down their team)  
  
Reggie: Come on! Just jump!  
  
Courtney: No! They didn't say anything about a bathing suit! Did they?  
  
Reggie: In the note remember? You were looking for a hot tub.  
  
Courtney: Oh yeah! Well this outfit can only be dry cleaned anyway.   
  
Angelica: I'll jump!  
  
Courtney: Don't jump you twisted brat! There's wildlife in there!  
  
Angelica: (Jumps) Help I'm drowing!   
  
Reggie: (grabs Angelica & swims to burning stones)  
  
Courtney: I'm glad I'm not doing that. It's bad enough I had to climb up here! (Flips hair)  
  
Henry: (pushed Courtney off rock)  
  
Courtney: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY OUTFIT!! (SWIMS PAST EVERYONE, & IS AT BURNING ROCKS) MY SHOES ARE MELTING!!!! (Runs across finish line like a chicken with it's head cut off)  
  
(Everyone is tied at rocks)  
  
G.I.R: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEHHHHHOO!!! (Bounces on head across finish line)  
  
(Everyone but Patrick on the Toon team is across)  
  
Spongebob: Come on Patrick you can do it!  
  
Patrick: I don't wanna do it Spongebob! It burns!  
  
June: (pushes Patrick onto rocks)  
  
Patrick: (lands on butt) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Bounces on butt across)  
  
(But alas, the Nick is already across)  
  
Henry: Here are your matches!  
  
Courtney: Yeah, we got the stick things that start fires!  
  
Zim: NNNNNOOOO!! We lost the challenge!  
  
G.I.R: YAY!  
  
Zim: No Gir, that's bad!  
  
G.I.R: YAY!!  
  
Zim: G.I.R. that was very, very, very, very, very, very, very, bad!  
  
G.I.R: What?  
  
*Day 2*  
  
(Toon Team)  
  
(The whole team is siting around arguing because they don't have matches)  
  
Squidward: It was Patrick's fault!  
  
Everyone except Patrick: YEAH!  
  
Patrick: But they burned!  
  
Otto: Hey check out my skateboard kit! ( grinds on rail that was in the kit & a spark lands on the fire wood pile & starts a fire!  
  
Patrick: See we didn't need matches!  
  
(Meanwhile Zim has his latest creation...A gingerbread man talks & G.I.R. is playing with it)  
  
G.I.R: Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me! I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!)  
  
Zim: G.I.R. how many times do I have to tell you? Don't play with my creations & stop watching Shrek!  
  
G.I.R: AAAAAAAWWWWWWW, (sets down Gingerbread man's legs & walks away crying)  
  
Zim: (looks around to see if anyone is looking) Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me! I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN...  
  
(Nick Team)  
  
Courtney: Why do we have to eat rice? Aren't there any steaks? (Looks through Carl's bags and finds a jar of earwigs.) Cool, chocolate covered rasin!  
  
Carl: Those aren't raisins, those are my earwigs, my luxery item!  
  
Courtney: (has hand in jar) What? EEEEEEEWWWWW!!! (Throws jar in the air & it breaks)  
  
Carl: MY EARWIGS!!! (Tries to gather earwigs in jar)  
  
(Toon Team)  
  
Zim:Run,run,run as fast as you can! You can't catch me! I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!!  
  
G.I.R: Zim?  
  
Zim: I was just um, reparing its legs.  
  
G.I.R: Oh, Okay. (Walks away)  
  
Gingerbread man: Your a monster  
  
Zim: I'm not the monster here! You are! You & the rest of that fairy tale trash poising my perfect world! (Crumbles one of legs) NOW TELL ME!!! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!!  
  
Gingerbread man: Eat me! (Spits at Zim)  
  
Zim: Ah, water, it burns!!  
  
Dib: Stop fooling around Zim! We need to leave for the immunity challenge!  
  
Zim:Oh.  
  
(immunity challenge)  
  
  
June:For the challenge today you have to build a hut.   
  
Coutney: But it's already build.  
  
June: I know I was just going to tell you what you have to do. Your team has to pick two people those people make sure that your team is puting everything in the right place.The first team to get your hut the way it is here they they get immunity.  
Toons ready GO!  
  
(The Toon Team gets the biggest part of the hut to the base)  
  
(Nick Team gets nothing to the base because Reggie is tripping over every  
thing and is comelaining about the sand in her shoe.)  
  
Coutney: I can't believe this but,um you are not working and I'm not comelaining.  
  
Reggie:SO  
  
Coutney:SO  
  
Tommy: lets just go without her.  
  
(as soon as the Nick Team got one thing on their base the Toon Team Was done already)  
  
June: Great work Toon Team you win!  
  
G.I.R.: WWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOO!!  
  
*Day 3*  
(tribal council)  
  
Henry: Theres 10 tonight 9 tomorrow Your up Angelica.  
  
Angelica (votes Reggie) She hate Coutney.  
  
Tommy (votes Angelica) I hated her even before the game.  
  
Phil (votes)  
  
Twister (Votes) I thought you were my friend  
  
Reggie (votes Coutney)  
  
Ginger (votes) We wouldn't be here if she could of helped our team in the immunity.  
  
Coutney (votes)   
  
Carl (votes)  
  
Hoodsy (votes)  
  
Blake (votes)  
  
Henry:First Vote Reggie, Angelica, Angelica, Reggie,Reggie ,Reggie ,Reggie  
I'm sorry but that's enough votes. Reggie, your torch. Reggie, the tribe has spoken. (puts out torch)  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
voting results  
Reggie-7 votes  
Courtney- 1 vote  
Angelica- 2 votes 


End file.
